The Untameable Will
by ThatCrazyBrit94
Summary: Luffy wins it all but then loses it so soon after, his will Untameable, his spirit unbreakable, his anger unquenchable; he takes it all to his past to rewrite the future into something spectacular. Unsure of pairings - Haki!Luffy NonDevilFruit!Luffy Powerful!Luffy, Hopefully not tremendously overpowered Luffy. Pairings undecided. TimeTravel Fanfic.


**A/N: This is a story that I was thinking about for a while and it has been annoying me for a few months now just sitting at the back of my skull nagging me to write it when I had time, alas I only had time recently. So this will be updated irregularly and infrequently due to work and time related issues, feel free to take this as a challenge and write from the second chapter onward s; send me a link if you do, also fav, follow and comment :D**

 **~ThatCrazyBrit94**

* * *

War had quickly spread through the new world, word spread just as quickly; Monkey D Luffy, the pirate king had lost his crew in a tactical ambush by enemies and allies alike all of whom decided that if they couldn't be the leader of the pirates then no one could.

Word had spread that he stood alone against 5000 enemy pirates and twice that marines eliciting a deep undisputed hatred for the marines.

He had pushed his body to the brink that day and luckily there were no admirals in the force because they were all busy but it was broadcast throughout the world on both sides of the Grandline and in all 4 blue's.

The message was clear; you trust no-one but yourself and your family.

Monkey D Luffy survived that day but lost too much, war spread shortly after his fight and he joined his father in the revolutionaries which resulted in him boosting their strength and allowing them to fight in the light instead of the shadows in a 3 way war between the revolutionaries, the marines and the black beard alliance.

It infuriated Luffy to no end to know that with all his strength Blackbeard still eluded him; he took the war to Blackbeard alone since it was personal.

He hunted them, all and any involved with Blackbeard. Allied crews, corrupt marines and even villages under the Yonko's protection, none were spared his wrath for he had no pity and no fear.

He was numb to everything.

His rage spread throughout the world, his sorrow, his anger and resentment.

It was only after the fall of Blackbeard in a gruesome and grotesque battle in which Luffy lost his devil fruit to the fool did his father offer him something he never thought he would have again.

At the age of 32, his father offered him hope, a chance and a dream all in one.

Time travel, widely disputed as myth and science fiction was readily available to the revolutionaries but certain conditions must have been met before a person's body was able to travel in time.

Will. Haki. Life. All three were intertwined and thus if one was strong then the rest would follow, the cardinal rule of life was that to have freedom one must have a strong will.

To be able to travel through time one must be an expert on all three type of Haki, no-one knew why but the scientists suggested that it was due to the Armament Haki that a person was able to survive the trip.

They armoured their very souls with their wills. The Pinnacle of Haki but to be able to do this they needed to master it in such a way that would only come after mastering the kings deposition, the untameable will.

Next on the requirements were simple, if you had a devil fruit power at the time that you travelled through time then you wouldn't be able to ever have a different fruit then that of which you had at the time of travel.

Your soul would go back and you wouldn't have the fruit depending on what time frame it was but you still wouldn't be able to swim because the power of the fruit would still be intertwined with the user's very soul and even through time such a thing is practically impossible to separate.

Unfortunetly for Luffy this meant since he had already had a fruit and lost it, he wouldn't be able to swim still but wouldn't be affected by the sea water but it also meant that his soul had cut him off from his fruits powers and he could not obtain them again even if he ate the fruit, he could however eat another different fruit and get its abilities.

Last and certainly least wasn't much of a requirement but more of a warning, two people could not exist at the same time, it would cause a rip in time and space that would destroy everything until the anomaly- which meant both Luffy's – had been utterly destroyed and erased from history.

Since two people of the same soul couldn't exist in the same time this would lead to his soul merging with his younger self providing him with his will which was of course intertwined with his Haki and thus would provide him with all three types of Haki, albeit weaker versions due to his younger selves experiences which had yet to meld his will into the untameable beast it was known throughout the world for.

It was a second chance to correct his life and one that he wouldn't waste, his crew were irresponsible and weak for the most part and he felt rather annoyed when he looked back on it, he took them to the new world, a sea that was so dangerous even the Yonko were cautious when sailing it, with little to no training bar two years that was unexpected.

He would have to train his crew as soon as possible this time and then he would make sure they worked themselves to the bones to become stronger than they were before, he would tolerate nothing less of course.

He would also have to expand his crew, how such a small crew ever managed to survive in the new world, conquer the sea's and somehow make it to Raftel was beyond him but this time he would have more people, eventually by the time he was pirate king he would hopefully have a small armada like Whitebeard did before the war at marine ford.

All these were viable plans and of course he would have his original crew at the heart of it, he loved them like a family after all.

This of course leads us to this specific point in time where a 7 year old Luffy is waking up from a short nap in the forest that he was thrown in by his grandfather, his Haki barely under control and with a few fainted animals laying around him with foam coming out the sides of their mouths.

"Well fuck." He thought that covered his situation rather well.


End file.
